


a chance

by nanajuu (orphan_account)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Time Skips, idk what else to tag, this is just me angsting sdkjfhskd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nanajuu
Summary: jamil thought they were forever. were they?
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Kalim Al-Asim
Kudos: 44





	a chance

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this on twitter and uhhh i felt like posting this here too lol
> 
> enjoy!

jamil and kalim were in love. they had been boyfriends ever since high school, nobody doubted their love for each other. jamil thought that they would last forever. maybe he thought wrong.

he was 26 when he found out. he had been planning to propose to kalim just that summer, but he discovered something that made him question everything.

he saw kalim with someone else. a girl, a pretty, blonde girl.

from where he stood, behind the wall next to the coffee shop kalim and the girl were in, he could see how kalim held her. kalim, with his arm around her waist, was whispering something in her ear. something that made her giggle and blush.

jamil felt something inside him break.

he saw how kalim looked at her, the same look that he'd experienced many, many times. looking at her as if she was his world, his soulmate, his everything.

"hey, let's take this to somewhere more.. private. okay, baby?" he heard kalim's voice say.

he's dreaming, right?

"kalim, i can't do this anymore."

"what? what's wrong, darling?"

"i can't- stop, just stop. please."

"stop what? i don't understand, dear."

"stop lying to me!"

"i'm not-"

"i saw you! with that girl! don't lie to me, i saw with my own two eyes!"

to this day, he still hasn't forgotten. how could he? kalim was his soulmate, his other half. how can you forget the other part of you? his heart aches every time he sees other people in love. he's realized that love is temporary. everything is, actually. there's no point.

once upon a time, he had believed in the future, he had believed in them. oh, how young and naive he had been.

now, he can only wish that those he loved didn't end up like him.

years have passed the next time he sees kalim. he's sitting in his lawn chair in his front yard, when a familiar - a little too familiar - figure approaches him. it's a child, presumably in his teens. when jamil takes a careful look at his face, he feels so, so sad.

"hello! have you seen my cat? he's a tabby. i was playing with him and he ran off in this direction." the child asks.

"i'm sorry, but i haven't seen any cats around here. maybe check the other house?" jamil responds, smiling.

"okay, thank you, sir!"

the child resembled his lost love so much. his hair was blonde, but his face was almost the same as kalim's. _does he live around here, too?_ jamil wondered. _world, is this your way of punishing me? haven't i suffered enough?_

"hey, feli! where are you?" a voice all too familiar asked. a man, with the same long black hair and figure, jogged towards him. upon seeing jamil sitting there, he slowed down. "sorry, sir, but have you seen my child? i think he went this direction.."

jamil just stared at him. he looked so good, so fine, so happy. "yeah, he went that way. looking for his cat."

"thanks!" a pause. the black-haired seemed to remember something, then looked back. "wait, do i know you?"

"kalim.. it's been a while. it's me, jamil."

at this, the black-haired man's eyes widened. "jamil... you're jamil? jamil viper?" he put his right hand on his face, covering his mouth. his expression turned nostalgic, yet confused.

"yes, why? do you really not remember me?" was he so insignificant in his life?

"i.. sorry, do you really want to know?"

"do you want to tell me?" the black-haired looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. they maintained eye contact, until kalim looked down a few seconds later.

"i don't know. there's got to be a reason i remember your name. can i trust you?"

"do you want to trust me?"

"i want to. i really want to trust someone again."

"okay. tell me, then."

"i'm kalim al-asim. i went to nisaka high, and graduated from igarashi uni with a degree in interior design. i led a successful life. i married and we had a child. but then, when i was thirty-four, me and my wife got into a horrible accident. she's gone now, and.. here i am. i don't remember anything from before. nothing, nothing at all. except you... your name. who are you? who was i? i'm still trying to remember. i don't know what happened, but you must have been important to me. please, please tell me who i was. help me rediscover myself."

"sorry, i don't think i can help you."

"what?" the look on kalim's face was worth it. he could see the hopelessness, the desperation all written on his face. jamil smiled, and laughed a bit. oh, how he'd do anything for this man. 

"i _know_ i can help you."

"...i did all that?" the two of them were inside jamil's house, sitting comfortably in the living room. "man, i was such an asshole."

jamil laughed, putting an arm around the other. "yeah, you hurt me so much, you know."

"i.. i'm sorry, jamil. you deserve better."

"i probably do. but it's okay, don't worry. i'm glad you were happy."

"i want to slap myself so hard right now. you didn't deserve that. i'm so so sorry."

"wait, don't actually slap yourself- hey! stop!"

after jamil stopped kalim from slapping himself silly, the two of them sat back onto the sofa. kalim had wrapped his arms around his waist, chin on his shoulder. "hey, do you think we could be friends again?"

"yeah, if you want to be."

"what if... never mind."

"what!! tell me!"

"what if... i want to be more? more than friends? would you give me a second chance?"

"oh, kalim, you cute bastard. yes, yes i would."

maybe they were forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe and that's the end! thank you for reading! kudos/comments are very appreciated!  
> [my twt](https://twitter.com/nisakau)  
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/kkiwrites)  
> [read my leovil au!](https://twitter.com/kkiwrites/status/1247220308152430592?s=20)


End file.
